


Coffee & Cats

by I_want_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute and adorable fluff, Fluff, Klatte, Klattemonth2018, M/M, Punk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_fanfics/pseuds/I_want_fanfics
Summary: Matt takes his boyfriends Keith and Lance to a cat cafe for their date. Cats, coffee and fluff.





	Coffee & Cats

“Why did you pick a cat cafe for our date, Matt?” Keith stepped into the cafe surveying the entire cafe.

“Pidge and Hunk recommended the cafe,so we had to come here.” Matt replied to his boyfriend.

“Besides, kitties.” Lance surged ahead of his lovers to pet a cat. The cat was named Blue for it's love of anything blue. The cat started purring as Lance petted Blue. 

A waitress walked up to Keith and Matt. (Lance was still petting blue and didn't notice the waitress.) “Hello! Table for how many?”

“Table for three.” 

“Follow me please.” 

“Lance, come on.” Keith called for Lance to stop petting the cat and follow them to their table.

“Okay.” Lance stopped petting the cat and joined his boyfriends. The cat however wanted to be petted more. The followed Lance to their table.

Keith, Matt and Lance sat down at their table. The waitress tucked a piece of her silvery white hair behind her ear before she asked “ Would you like to look at the menu and order now or should I give three a minute to decide.”

“Can you give us a minute to decide, please?” As soon he finished he sentence, the cat from earlier started meowing at Lance. The waitress noticed and giggled a little. 

“Looks like Blue likes you.” 

Lance looked at the cat and started playing with blue. “You like me don't you, girl.” 

Keith, Lance and Matt decided on what to order. Lance was pampering Blue like the Queen she was. Another cat was watching them from the cat tree. Matt was trying lure out cats with some cat toys. 

“Keith.” Lance noticed the cat on the cat tree watching them. 

“Yeah?” Keith hadn’t played with any of cats either because he scared the cats or the cats didn’t like him.

“That cat over there is glaring at you like it wants to eat you.” 

A tumbleweed like cat toy rolled past them. The cat with the red collar was staring match with Keith. Neither side was willing to give up. The cat had blinked and jumped off its ledge. The cat walked up to black haired boy and rubbed against his leg. Keith started to pet and play with the cat.

“Did they just have staring match?”

“Uh-uh” Was all that Lance could say, having witnessing the standoff.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Klatte month 2018. The prompts are on animo.  
> My tumblr: I-want-fanfics  
> My animo:I_want_fanfics


End file.
